Fast Food and Fast Love: the tale of two hearts
by DocJaegar14
Summary: A man with a violent past is given a new chance in life when a Government Agency gives him the Position of Manager at a Subway fast food chain in modern day suburbia. little does he know is that he will soon cross paths with a Fated Rival and Lover that will change his life forever...


Fast Food And Fast Love: the tale of two hearts

( TacoBell x Subway FanFiction)

…Here he was, starting his new life at his new job as the manager of Subway #12,337. he couldn't believe the road that had taken him here, he was grateful however that the agency was able to land him such a position considering his background. as he broke from that thought and stood in front of the store, he looked around the shopping center to get a feel for his new environment. a couple of stores lined the streets with one of those supermarkets as the focal point of the center. needless to say there was a big parking lot for the many people that shopped here as this was a fairly large center. pretty much what you would expect from a suburbia. as he continued to scan the area he noticed something quite curious. down a ways, almost diagonally from the Subway, he noticed another fast food chain, a lone standing Taco Bell building.

" Well while there are plenty of people here for two restaurants, theres bound to be a heavy sense of competition between the two, I'm sure." he thought to himself. " But no matter, with me in charge, we'll knock out the competition for sure!". he lowered his head and grinned at the thought, of what seemed to him, an inevitable victory over this new opponent.

he looked back at the TacoBell across the way, and saw something that immediately caught his eye. similar to that of the subway, the TacoBell had a large glass window at the storefront that you could clearly see into. it was only for a split second, but that was all the time he needed to observe the situation. there was someone standing behind the window, starring straight at him. before he could make out the simplest of features the person darted away from the window and out of sight. a sense of dread had begun to fill him. he knew this type of situation all to well. he was being watched. the important question however, was by _who._ before he could continue down this train of thought that was being fueled by both curiosity and paranoia, someone had grabbed his arm and pulled him inside of the Subway.

the pull he received was relatively strong, which was why when he looked he was surprised to see it was a girl with bright red hair and blue eyes, who couldn't have been older than 19 and taller than 5' 2". in fact, the fiercest thing about her was the somewhat aggravated look on her face.

"what the hell are you doing? are you trying to scare away the customers? you looked like an absolute weirdo just standing there and smiling, it was super creepy." said the girl, who was now obviously an employee

startled and somewhat embarrassed by what she had said, he responded " N..No, I'm sorry i was just.."

she interrupted " look, i really don't care what it was you were doing, what i really want to know is if you're with those assholes over at TacoBell and are trying to screw with us? because we're busy right now with preparing for the new manager and we don't have time for your Bullsh…

" I'm the new manager" he said simply

the room went quite for moment, and was broken only by the laughter of a male employee about a minute later who was working the cash register at the time and heard the exchange. in that moment the girls Emotions went from anger to Utter terror and a hint of embarrassment

" Oh..h. oh god, i'm so sorry sir, i.. i had no idea it was you, i thought it was the other chain across the street trying to bother us again, I'm really really sorry for that" the girl began to say frantically in order to receive mercy for her massive screw up

he put his hand behind his head and scratched while giving a rather forced and somewhat awkward laugh in order to try and play off the situation and stop the girl from feeling any worse seeing as she was on the verge of tears

" haha its fine, i guess i probably should have came in an introduced myself instead of standing outside in that daze huh?, sorry about that."

he continued " well, now that you know who i am, who're you two?" he questioned the two employees on the floor.

the girl, in a much better and upbeat way, responded " I'm Cecelia! nice to make you're acquaintance, sir"

with that he gave a nod and a smile

the guy behind the counter then responded, "the names Brandon, glad to see we've finally got some new management around here."

he took interest in that.

"was there something wrong with the management here before?" he asked brandon

brandon and cecelia looked at one another as if deciding who was going to retell some old story between friends. eventually the question landed to cecelia after some silent deliberation.

" Well, you see, the company had to fire him. the TacoBell across the way was absolutely killing us in sales and so it was his job to deal with it, however, he was no match for…her…" cecelia responded

"who is this person you're talking about exactly?" he asked cecelia

" the TacoBell manager. she's really good at her job, and thats all we really know about her besides that she's probably around 20-ish and.."

"and she's pretty damn hot" interrupted brandon "i've seen her a few times, almost makes me wish i was working there…" cecelia immediately turns around to brandon giving him a look which sends a chill down his spine and makes him stop talking, to which she sighs. " anyway.." she continued " the company hoped that by bringing someone new in, we'd be able to find a way to beat them, so Mr. manager, any ideas…actually now that i think about it, whats you're name?" . he was somewhat surprised that he hadn't already introduced himself, he was always kind of slow to do so it seemed. " oh, i'm Alistair, its nice to meet y.." just then the phone rings in the kitchen, interrupting the two

brandon walks over to answer it, and within a few moments after answering it, his facial expression goes from normal to somewhat confused as he listens to the voice over the phone.

"who is it?" asked cecelia

"Its…The TacoBell across the street. their manager apparently wants to meet our new manager.." says brandon

"huh? why does she want to do that?" asked cecelia, to which brandon shrugs his shoulders

"hell if i know" says brandon, turning to Alistair "but they said they would be ready for you after work hours today and you should start heading over there then"

Cecelia, obviously annoyed with this sudden invitation turns and says, " you shouldn't go, this doesn't sound right"

he sighs, " I'm sure it'll be fine cecelia, she probably just wants to size up her competition, and to be honest, I'm pretty interested to see this mystery woman now."

he continued with saying " but for now, lets set up shop, i'm sure we'll have a busy day ahead of us so everyone get to your stations!"

the other two then replied with a loud and in unison " yes sir!" and the work day had begun

**around 10 hours later and after the last customer for the day leaves **

" Ughhh, today was such a long shift. We're going home now sir, see you on monday" says Cecelia as she and brandon begin to depart from the store leaving him to close up and go to his meeting with the TacoBell manager.

after the two leave he goes over to the bathroom to check how he looks. "wouldn't want to appear bad to the competitions leadership" he thought to himself as he fixes his short black hair in the mirror that had been somewhat messy at that point. after that he turns the "closed" sign on the door and locks up the restaurant, and proceeds to the TacoBell across the way.

as he arrives he is met at the door by an employee who is just leaving the TacoBell. the employee tells him that the manager is waiting in the back room for him. the employee then leaves as Alistair enters the TacoBell and goes into the back conference room as asked.

as he enters the conference room and closes the heavy door behind himself, he notices its quite big, and has no windows what so ever. as he scans the room he also notices the giant oakwood table in the center, and the woman sitting at the far end of it.

he examined her for a moment. he realized immediately that what brandon had said about her was a complete understatement, this woman was absolutely gorgeous, like something out of a movie or magazine, she was a Model-tier type of girl. she had long, silky hair that had an almost silver color to it along with her beautiful piercing green eyes that seemed like they could stare into he very depths of your soul if she willed it to be so, and her skin was unlike anything he had ever seen. it had a perfect porcelain look, only comparable to that of a doll. just looking at her made his heart skip a beat.

" I'm glad you could make it." said the dainty and somewhat timid voice of the TacoBell manager to him, "please take a seat right over there."

with that he proceeded to take a seat where she asked, still in an almost trance like state

"I'm sure you're curious as to why i called you here today, hmm?" she continued in that sweet voice of hers.

"for someone cecelia seems to be wary of, the way this girl talks has a hint of timidness to it that seems to diminish any sense of her being an opponent to our chain" he thought

" well yeah, you could say that.." he responded back to her, somewhat avoiding eye contact as to not lose himself to her again

the woman's eyes flickered at his response, and a sweet smile fell upon her face

" well you see.. the thing is.." she continued, now bitting her lower lip a bit in an anxious way. " i saw you this morning and i wanted to meet you.." she continued softly

this statement jogged his memory from earlier today that he had set aside due to the workload he had been given.

" Wait a minute… the person that was watching me…was_ you?" _he said in surprised manner

her face became a little red from embarrassment, but she nodded at his question. she proceeded to stand up and he could now see her figure that had behind the table. her manager uniform hugged her just enough to where you could see the outline of her body features, most noticeably, her large breasts which he had been relentlessly trying to ignore.

she began to walk towards him. his heart began to race and he was afraid that he would start to sweat.

" So, what is it that you want from me?" he asked her

she continued to move towards him, now obviously more composed than she had been a moment ago, which could be seen in her elegant movement. before he realized, she was somewhat behind him. his heart began to beat at what seemed like a thousand miles per hour.

"well its not really what i want _from_ you.. i guess what i _really _want…"

she drapes both her arms over his neck, while pushing her soft chest to the top of his back that wasn't covered by the chair, leans in and in a seductive whisper that gives him goosebumps..

" Is _you" _

it was as if his heart stopped and his mind became numb from all that was going on in his head. "is this some kind of dream? surely this couldn't really be happening right now. i mean i don't even know this girls name" he thought to himself. when he came to, she was sitting on his lap facing him with her lips pressed hard onto his, their tongues intertwining in a hot, passionate kiss that left thin strings of saliva whenever they stopped for air. at the same time, she was grinding against his "sandwich" with her "taco". her panties where beginning to get wet and he could feel it. "oh to hell with it" he thought. they both began to undress each other. she unbuttoned his work shirt and threw it away revealing his sculpted body and the old tattoos that ran down his right arm along with the scar that was left on his upper chest as a parting gift by one of his former "associates." you could see the pleasure she took looking at his exposed body. at the same time he had pulled off her managers shirt that revealed her black and red lace bra that barely held her huge breasts, and her perfect hourglass figured body that was only comparable to that of a porn star or swimsuit model. he could barley control himself at this sight. seeing the pleasure in his eyes, she decided to treat him a little more. she moved down from his lap and onto the floor, where she unhooked her tight bra revealing her chest. she proceeded to unzip his pants and reveal his sandwich.

"its so big.." she said in awe as she stroked it with her hand. at this point they were both breathing somewhat heavy.

she looked into his eyes as she began to kiss the tip of his sandwich and began to use her breasts to rub it. his back arched a bit as she did, pleasure and heat began to consume him. he had given himself up entirely to his lustful urges.

after some time of her treating him, he decided to repay the favor, and he lifted her off of the ground and bent her over the oakwood table. she gave a slight Purr of enjoyment from his forcefulness. as he stood behind her, he lifted her semi-tight work skirt and revealed her soaked panties. he kissed her exposed back all the way down to where they where,giving her goosebumps from the enjoyment. he then pulled them down, exposing her from the back and pushing in face into her from behind, treating her with his tongue, the same way she did him. she moaned with pleasure.

" Ohhh please, give it to me!" she cried

when he was finished, he stood up from behind her, leaning over the hard breathing and throughly excited woman, while gently grazing her taco with his sandwich, brushing the hair that had gone over her face behind her ear and said:

" I'll give it to you. and i wont even charge you 5$ for this footlong.."

with that he thrusted himself inside of her, while beginning to pull her hair. he rested one hand onto her sides as he began to slide himself in and out of her with ease. she began to moan and cry with pleasure. her body enclosed around him in a tight, warm, and wet vice grip that didn't want to let go.

he pulled out of her and flipped her around onto the table, and with her legs spread invitingly, continued right back into her. he leaned in close to her face, and as they did, they began to kiss again. he increased in speed and she shrieked with enjoyment as she reached climax, letting loose her special juices onto him. he was at his limit.

" I think i'm going to.." before he could finish, he pulled out and she grabbed it, putting it against her chest. with that he shot his "mayonnaise" all over her.

they both slump down on the floor next to each other, hot and out of breath. she rested up against his chest and held his hand, all while having a cute smile on her face again. seeing this made him smile too. he knew from right then that with this girl, he was starting a new chapter in his life and nothing would be the same, and he was absolutely fine with that.

** 7:30 AM, Monday **

Cecelia was sitting at a table, resting her head on the surface due to the fact she obviously stayed up way to late the night before, while Brandon was making sure their stock in the front was ready for today

" Hey sleeping beauty " brandon called out to cecelia " wanna actually do your job and help me with this before the manager gets here?"

Cecelia lifts her head with an annoyed and exhausted expression staring at brandon and replies,

" Y'know, if i wasn't so tired right now, i would totally go over there and kick your ass instead "

brandon rolls his eyes " yeah yeah. hey,now that i think about it, how do you think it went with our manager and the TacoBell's managers meeting?"

" I'm sure it went fine, I'm more interested in what it could have possibly been about?", said Cecilia barely able to keep her eyes open " we'll have to ask him when he gets here."

the door chime goes off alerting the two that someone had just arrived

"well, speak of the dev.." brandon begins to say but comes to a stop

Alistair walks in hand-in-hand with someone else, who's trailing a bit behind and somewhat hiding behind him.

" Good morning everyone! " he says in a very upbeat way

Cecelia raises her head to meet her boss with a greeting and to not look like she was laying around doing nothing, it was then that she noticed the person as well.

" First off i'd like to let you all know that the meeting went well" he said " and on top of that, we also have a new employee staring here today, so please be nice to her."

with that he gently pulled the person to the side of him, showing her off to the rest of the group

" i'd like to introduce you to Charlotte, the former manager of TacoBell and… My New Girlfriend"

Charlotte steps forward a bit reluctant due to her shyness around new people

" its very nice to meet you all, i hope we can all work together " she says in her dainty voice struggling to make eye contact with the others while clinging on to Alistair's sleeve.

both Cecelia and brandon look on in dis-belief, jaws dropped to the floor for a moment and then both simultaneously blurt out:

"WHAT!"

—

Popular Reviews

" A Modern day Romeo and Juliet, 10/10 " - IGN

" Charlotte-chan is best girl, and a top tier Waifu " - President Barack H. Obama

" I came back to life fo' dis shit right here " - Tupac Shakar

" Art is an Art " - Sensei Sam

" this was hotter than my mixtape, and my mixtape was fire" - The Dark Lord Chin-Chin

—-

By: PhD. Justin ( Jaeger ) Miller, Doctor of Art, Medicine, and other Stuffs


End file.
